


Kissing in the Rain

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to kiss someone in the rain. So of course, Chanyeol has to oblige, right?





	Kissing in the Rain

“It’s so beautiful out.” He murmured, arms tucked beneath his chin as he sat crooked on the cushioned bench by the high windows. On the other end of the room, Chanyeol sat with his eyes wide open, trying to take in the sight before him. Baekhyun looked out at the night sky, lit up every few minutes with flashing light, the thunder raking its way through the small house in the next second.

Chanyeol counted his breaths, waiting for the next wave of lightning and thunder to strike through the air, causing him to jump in his skin.

Baekhyun turned back to see him, not thinking anything was amiss. He grinned softly before nodding towards the door, “Haven’t you ever wanted to kiss someone in the rain? It’s such a romantic notion, isn’t it?” but Chanyeol could barely hear his boyfriend’s words over the pounding thunder outside, scaring him in the next second. Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice though, looking back outside the window and smiling gently at what lit up in front of him.

Chanyeol wasn’t really afraid of the lightning or thunder, especially not when he knew it was coming, but there was something odd about it, something he didn’t quite like, and probably wouldn’t like for a great long while. He thought it was a little beautiful though – not the actual thunder and lightning, but the reaction it got out of Baekhyun. His boyfriend always spoke so wondrously over natural phenomenon, as if they weren’t absolutely terrifying to look at. Baekhyun was always watching nature documentaries, sighing lovingly when the rain started to pour in the middle of the night, and always going to the windows to watch before coming back to bed and snuggling even closer into Chanyeol’s arms.

That part wasn’t so bad, he had to admit.

Baekhyun was always talking about how much he had dreamed of being kissed in the rain, though. He talked so much about it whenever it started to pour that Chanyeol thought maybe if he just got up the courage and did it…but he hated the slick wet feel of clothes against his skin, hated the thunderous boom and streaking light in the sky as it lit everything up. He didn’t want to be outside to see or feel something like that.

So he decided to do the next best thing to fulfill his boyfriend’s wish.

“Come on.” He started, getting up from where he sat and going to pull Baekhyun up from where he remained, still glancing outside with his eyes wide and staring.

Confused, but eager to see what was going on, Baekhyun asked where Chanyeol was taking him, that hopeful look dawning his face just like the lightning outside lit the dark sky. Chanyeol had fallen for him and his smile so long ago, but it still made his heart soft seeing it now.

“You’ll see.”

It may not have been exactly what Baekhyun wanted, but Chanyeol was trying to do a good thing – and maybe someday in the future he would work up the courage to do the real thing.

Going to the bathroom and turning the shower head on, Chanyeol waited for the water to warm so at least they wouldn’t be standing there wet _and_ cold. Baekhyun looked on, confused, before he raised an eyebrow on Chanyeol and asked what he was doing.

“You said you wanted to be kissed in the rain.” And he gestured toward the pouring water, shrugging, “I don’t really want to go outside in a thunderstorm, but hey – this is the next best thing right?” he asked, stepping in the way of the water stream and letting it soak through his clothes, his jeans sticking oddly to his legs as he frowned down at them for a moment. He didn’t like the sensation, but he would do anything for Baekhyun. “Come on, get in.”

Baekhyun chuckled, watching as Chanyeol got soaked in the midst of the shower stream, shaking his head.

“You’re an idiot, Park Chanyeol.” He commented, not budging.

Chanyeol grinned at his boyfriend before pulling him into the tub along with him, staring down at him lovingly as he smiled and nudged him, taking his chin in his hand and laughing joyously as Baekhyun, too got soaked from the water.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot, aren’t I?” he asked, right before bending down and pressing his wet lips to Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun pulled away after the first few seconds and couldn’t stop the delighted laugh that fell from his lips in answer to Chanyeol’s ridiculous plan. It was a good plan though – and it still had Baekhyun smiling despite not actually being out in the rain as he had originally wished. Next best thing, for sure.

Before pulling Chanyeol back down to him, he shook his head, “You’re right.” And then with a wider smile, he continued, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is another one of my entries into the ExoFic Cord Drabble collection. Please be sure to check out the rest of the submissions!
> 
> Prompt 7 - A had always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. Now they finally have the chance.


End file.
